


High as the Sky

by DarthDredden



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Runaways (2010) RPF
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe, marvel the runaways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthDredden/pseuds/DarthDredden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico persuades her sweet friend Karolina to let it loose for the night, and join her in smoking the herb. What could possibly come of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	High as the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two together much, so i had to write it but yet I wanted to do something different so I came up with this. 
> 
> Warning. This does involve Cannabis use.

High as the Sky

Part One:One Slip

"Shh" Nico freed the air deep in the bowels of her lungs, as fair warning to her best friend whose footsteps trampled through the door behind her. Karolina's giggs following her in, like a mist to Nico's muffled hearing, reminding her that her partner in crime wasn't to far, like a comforting hand around her waist.

"You'll get caught Karolina. Hehe." Both feeling the tripping effect of the cannabis they had smoked and both were far too recognizably high to afford to get caught, with the haze of their minds floating within each other's company. They had returned from one wild night indeed, an idea of Nico's 'obviously' as Karolina never dream committing the sin they had that night.

"You shhh" Karolina cheekily snagged back while her glamorous finger rested against her plum lips. Her words swam into the air as she fell on the door shutting it with a unwanted thud. Releasing her weight on to the warm oak of the door, as her lips vibrated to her childish giggles. "Hehe. Oh god, sorry." Karolina held her hand over her mouth save her chuckles from being set free in fear it would never end. She leant on the polished wood behind her unable to help herself from staring at Nico; the girl she had fancied every since they were the Runaways, the Witch she was sure to have bewitched her, because no one could be this crazy about someone as was about her. Karolina found herself innocently taken by Nicos rosewood eyes, the obsidian black hair, and her pale silk sink; it was the very things she had wanted to explore but could never, as Nico didn't swing that way, so to speak, she wasn't 'gay'. Karolina felt lost to why these buried feeling were surfacing like forgotten dreams.

Was it because she was high?

Nico balanced herself to the stairs hand rails, allowing her to watch the entrancing golden blond hair of her best friend with heavy eyes, glaze to the distorted world echoing within her. With warm checks that made room for Nico's relaxed smile. Shhh, you'll wake the others" Delicately chuckling her slow verbes.

Taking Karolina's hand Nico wished them towards the stairs, rowing her body down the waters beneath her feet, dazed in the fluid fabric of reality. Karolina squozed Nico's hand tighter as she followed her up the sinking steps to wonderland. Guiltily finding herself staring at the tight midnight miniskirt, that did very little to honour the word 'discrete'. Nico was never one for discrete. Karolina's heart flustered to the thought of what secrets were held beneath that easily removed fabric, before snapping herself out of such lustful desires.

After twists, trips and slips the two found themselves lying upon the soft marshmallow, that was Nico's Gothic canopy bed. Nico began to remove her jewelry and other complimentary items that marvelously flattered Nico's rebellious image. Leaving her in nothing but her fabric, of a miniskirt and low cut tank top.

Karolina felt she could of been in a dream or nightmare, both would offer this graceful image but only one would let her act upon it. She couldn't believe she was having such fantasies about the one laying next to her, it was a creepy and invading thing to do. Ashamed, a sudden shiver of awkwardness found itself within Karolina, as she stared into a dream that had invaded reality; Her and the girl she was crazy about in bed together, alone.

She had wanted this for as long as she had loved Nico, which felt like a lifetime, but now the wish had been answered and Karolina was laking the courage to act, before the awkwardness infected Nico to.

Say something! Karolina demanded herself.

"Hey Karolina?," Nico had beat her to it, to Karolina's relief. Staring to the spinning sky's, Nico readied herself to ask her dear friend a question she had never asked her before. A question that's answer could change the night. "have you ever listened to Pink Floyd"

Thankful to the save Nico had unknowingly made, Karolina turned on her stomach, with softness of the cloud beneath her, comforting her hazy subconscious before for her reply.

"Lets listen to some."

The young witch glazed on to the eyes of her partner and smiled with a smudge of unclean attention, like cheeky wink to her geste. Nico's arm loosely raised as her back laid flat upon the bed. Like a true magician Nico clicked her fingers to be gifted by the New born flicker of candle light and sound of Nico's turntable selecting through her vinyls.

'You're truly amazing, Nico.'

A crewing beat begins to play within to the two high beings, as the sound of tiring drums that were famous to Pink Floyd faintly flooded the air they breathed. The plucking sound of the bass strings vibrated though Nico, she could respect the talent, the art of it's hym. Taken by the road of ruin they whirled within themselves to the hypnotic sound of David Gilmour's vocals entering the room and entering there mind. Tearing down the wall between them, whose bricks were created by the shadows of both their pasts.

The full wave of spiritual discovery that was Pink Floyd had been released it to the opened souls of Nico and Karolina.

"I can't believe you got me to smoke with you but I'm so glad you did." Koralina chuckled to Nico as her spirit flowed to the music.

"Fancy another?" As Nico reached into her bra, pulling out a ready rolled blunt like some stage magician.

Karolina answered her friend with innocently sinful eyes, as her bottom lip curled between her teeth. I love you Nico Minoru.

"I am bad a girl to you." Nico laughed to herself. Yet she knew to be careful, as this was Karolina first time, it was better to be with her, than anymore else. For no one else could care for Karolina as much as Nico.

Time burned past them, along with the body of cannabis between Karolina's finger, as it's cherrys brightful glow fell dimmer. Karolina's floating arm, sailed to the gods though the oceans of Pink Floyd's transcending sound, towards her makeup flattered lips. Taking a soft toke but could not prevail. "Nico?," Turning to her side, allowing herself to be that much closer to her unaware lover. Smelling the perfume Nico had always warn, Hecate she believed it was called, god how Karolina loved that incense like scent. "Could I have lighter?" She was so close, she was able to feel the warm air of Nico's relaxed breaths. How Koralina wished she could have a conference to grip Nico and chashland her lips to hers but no drug or drink could give her the courage to do such a risky move. Again.

Nico lead in closer. "Here. I'll light it now."

The Witches fingers clicked and glowed with heat, as flame combusted at her tips. Karolina was in awe to Nico's magic. She always was, like a moth to the flame of Nico.

"Nico how come you don't need your staff to use magic anymore."

Taking a long cool toke, as the waves of Pink Floyd flooded her ears, Nico turned to face to her friend. "It's not magic, dummy." She released to smoke deep within her lungs, the two watched as it filtered within the candlelight, like a distorted watercolour of Grey's and the light. "It's just a trick, magic's real. Magic can be touched," Nico unknowingly slide her hand to gently sit above Karolina's. The lover's heart stop to the touch of her beloved.

"Magic can be heard" the guitars hypnotic rhythm splashed within their lipid subconscious.

Unsure in what to do with herself, Karolina stared into her profits eye's, listening to her wise words. Although Karolina felt bad of thinking this; when her friend was to portray a serious case such as this, but the husky voice giving knowledge, it was quite attractive, perhaps even sexy. But she couldn't tell how long she could hide this, it was torture for her, the two laid almost in eachothers arms.

'One slip and down the hole they'd fall'

If Karolina could be brave enough to kiss Nico, to take the risk. Her body howled for Nico's, her need was soon becoming lust. The touch, the sound, it was driving Karolina's baked senses mad, oh how she wished Nico carried on to taste. Perhaps then she'd release her contractual ties to rationality. Maybe then she'd find opportunity.

Nico stared into her glazed eyes as she took another toke, Karolina couldn't take it anymore, she had to. She had to kiss her, taste her. Just once more. Her lungs stuck with nerve as she draw a long breath to confront herself. This wasn't like Karolina but she didn't care, this was hers, a magical star that had to be caught. With eyes close Karolina found her courage.

'I'm going to do it. Sorry about this Nic…'

The tingling lip plumped with passion found there way to Nico's moist mouth. Yet was no movement on Karolina's part.

Nico had seen the Karolina's spell casting eyes close and found perfect opportunity to release her hurting hearts emotions, in from of a passionate kiss. The young witch had once rejected Karolina, everyday since then she has regretted her choice, wished Karolina kissed her a second time, to gave her a second change to make the right choice. Now it was time for Nico to risk rejection.

The two melted into each other, with the hot and wet incisions running wild through their senses. Nico's heart beating frantically in fear of the rejection that Karolina had every right to comment. But Karolina was taken in awe to dream she was living, she'd never reject Nico after all, she loved her.

Both released their desires for a grasp of warm breath. Nico held herself in embarrassment, as she had no honor to defend. "I'm sorry. I had no right to do that." Her lips still snacking from the electricity of Karolinas.

Only if Nico knew how long Karolina had been waiting for that.

Karolina took the witch's hand placed it upon her warm vibrating cheek. With a glanced look they found themselves on a road to ruin. Nico's eyes filled with worry and embarrassment, as Karolina stared back with compassion and richfull love. "Please. Do it again." As the music played, with their drowning desire and souls on fire, Karolina confirmed her immortal feeling for Nico as she lent to finish what her love had started.


End file.
